


Never Could Get The Hang Of Thursdays

by BeautifulBlues



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Homophobia, M/M, Modern Era, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulBlues/pseuds/BeautifulBlues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur looks back on that one Thursday that changed his life. From a Tumblr prompt - link inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Could Get The Hang Of Thursdays

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt here: http://colsandbradders.tumblr.com/post/16762309200/trophic-all-of-the-awards-forever-crying  
> X-posting from LJ.

Arthur had never been the most popular boy in school, but, as a bit of a jock (he was second in command on both rugby and football teams - only not yet captain due to his age) he commanded a certain amount of respect - he never struggled to find a date to a dance, or someone to help with his homework when his dad yelled at him for falling behind. 

He would be the first to admit that he was rather oblivious to the world around him, if he weren't too oblivious to notice. He rarely paid much attention to the people around him, just concentrating on getting through school, in order to go to university for a business degree, in order to join his father's company. He knew exactly what was expected from him, and had never had reason to deviate from his father's plan.

Until that Thursday. He frequently questioned his own memory when thinking back to that day, because why would a new student start on a Thursday, of all days? But he knew he was right - his memory had never failed him when it came to important things such as this. For that Thursday was the day Merlin walked into his life.

Arthur had been sat in History, just staring out of the window like any other day, when a knock came at the door, and a mouse-like face with wild dark hair appeared. The teacher, Geoffrey, looked put out at the interruption, but invited the boy inside and introduced him as a new member of their class. Arthur found that he couldn't take his eyes off him - the boy was wearing skinny, burgundy jeans, a black shirt unbuttoned over a vest, and a red scarf around his neck, and he had the brightest, most inviting blue eyes Arthur had ever seen. A blush spread briefly over his sharp cheekbones as he entered the room, and he swiftly found a seat near the back of the room.

Unfortunately, also sat at the back was Valiant. He was one of the most popular boys in their year, though Arthur had never understood why, as he was a complete arse, always bullying kids for no reason - superiority complex or what! As such, as soon as this Merlin boy sat down, Valiant started making comments.

"Hey, kid, you a fag? You dress like a fucking fag. It's disgusting, fucking gayboy with your faggotty scarf, you shouldn't be allowed in the same classes as normal people."

And Arthur snapped. He'd had so many years of just sitting back as Valiant tortured people, and this was the last straw, he wasn't going to stand it anymore. So he stood, stalked to the back of the classroom, and said "So he looks gay, does he? Well what the fuck does that make me?". He then leant forward, and kissed Merlin on the lips. He felt sorry for the poor boy, to be honest, he had no idea what had hit him - you don't exactly expect to be kissed by a stranger in your first class at a new school, and Arthur didn't even know if he was actually gay, so the whole thing must have come as a bit of a shock. It was a bit of a shock to Arthur to be honest, he wasn't quite sure what had come over him. The kiss was chaste and brief, before Arthur straightened up and walked out of the classroom, he couldn't stay in there any longer. He didn't mind the whispering or the looks - as long as he could play sports he didn't care what people thought of him - it was just that he knew he'd punch Valiant if he stayed there any longer, and he really couldn't afford to get kicked out of school. Especially for that dick.

At lunchtime Merlin came to find him, and they sat together, having introduced themselves properly. Neither seemed perturbed by the kiss that was the biggest school gossip headline that day, but neither of them mentioned it. They chatted amiably for their entire lunch hour, sharing hobbies, likes and dislikes. That was the day Arthur learnt of their shared love for Buffy and Joss Whedon in general, and the day Merlin learnt that Arthur always picked out the middle of his bread roll, whereas he himself would only eat the crust. 

They were in classes together that afternoon as well, and each time Merlin would hurry towards the seat next to Arthur, though they would barely talk throughout the lesson as Merlin needed to catch up on the work.

When school was finished, Arthur walked Merlin home, as it was the same direction as his own house. Neither was in a hurry, so they dawdled, as boys do, laughing, joking and getting to know each other. At Merlin's house they stopped, finishing several conversations before Arthur actually turned to leave. Merlin grabbed his wrist, stopping him, leaned in and pressed his lips softly on Arthurs, before pulling away, smiling, and running off up the steps towards his front door. Arthur couldn't hold back the grin as he turned and continued walking - he had no idea what this meant, but to be honest, at this moment he didn't much care.

As he got closer to his house, he turned down an alley - a shortcut he occasionally used. He was humming a song that he hadn't been able to get out of his head since Merlin mentioned it at lunchtime, and didn't notice the figure entering the alleyway behind him. The next thing he knew, the word "fag" was whispered into his ear, and a sharp pain was burning down his left side. He'd been stabbed, and as he collapsed on the dirty street, he saw Valiant above him with a sneer on his face, before he started kicking and punching Arthur without restraint. Arthur's last thought before he lost consciousness was of a skinny boy with untameable hair.

\--------------------------

2 weeks later, Arthur woke slowly, struggling to open his eyes. His head pounded, and his chest kind of felt like it was about to explode, but he was more worried about the fact that he had no idea where he was or why. As he managed to open his eyes further and look around - lifting his head was not fun - he found himself in bed in the Pendragon private hospital suite which, as he pieced together events in his head, made sense. What he was more surprised by was the boy asleep in a chair next to his bed, clutching Arthur's hand like a lifeline and with clear tear stains down his cheeks. 

Merlin. 

Arthur grinned. Didn't look like he was going to get rid of this one for a while.

\------------------------

Later, Arthur's sister informed him that Merlin had been by his side every day, stopping over every night the hospital allowed him, reading to him, talking to him, showing him films, and telling him he was an arsehole for not waking up. Arthur thought that sounded about right.

Merlin was by his side through the entire court case, holding his hand and getting increasingly angry the longer it took, making loud comments about 'aggravating the victim's injuries'. He was the first to celebrate when Valiant was convicted for attempted manslaughter and, to Arthur's amusement, the last to stop drinking that night. That was the first night Arthur looked after Merlin instead of the other way round.

Somehow neither of them really got round to asking the other out. Somehow they didn't need to.

\----------------------

"There you go, good enough story for you?"

"Are you actually joking me Arthur? I ask for a story to make me feel better, and you tell me the story of when we met? I know that one - I was kinda there!"

"Yeah, but... It's good. You're not allowed to be ill anyway, you'd better be recovered by next Thursday!"

Merlin looked down at the silver engagement ring on his finger, then back up at his fiance and smiled, snuggling further into Arthur's arms.

"Oh shut your face" he retorted, without even the slightest hint of spite. "Don't make me shut it for you!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Arthur challenged.

Merlin grinned, knowing his game, and his sparkling blue eyes flashed as he leaned up and pressed his lips against Arthur's, settling into a slow build of passion with the man he loved.

He knew that this was exactly where he was supposed to be, with the man who would drop everything to look after him, and knew he'd do the exact same. And he'd known this since he first walked into that history classroom, eleven years before.

Because sometimes you just know.


End file.
